<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bug-Killer by mistrali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344973">Bug-Killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali'>mistrali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emelan - Tamora Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With thanks to artifiction on the discord server for the idea. Being something of an entomophobe myself, I couldn’t get this idea out of my head, so I wrote a fic about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bug-Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two large brown moths fluttered around her bed. Tris shuddered. “I hate bugs,” she grumbled. “They’re unclean, and they move.”</p><p>Briar would have called her a skirt for it, and teased her only half-jokingly — neither he nor Rosethorn minded crawling things. But Tris had been terrified of them to begin with, and two years of chasing moths with brooms, brushing stray cobwebs from dusty corners and wiping ant trails from kitchen tables had instilled a zeal for bug-quashing that had suited everyone, including the relatives she cleaned for, nicely. </p><p>The aloe-and-olive-leaf mixture Rosethorn used for mosquitoes was no help against other flying creatures, especially during the stifling summer months.</p><p>But this time she wouldn’t have to swat them. Flapping a hand at a northeast breeze, fighting to make it go northwest against the proper direction, she twirled it a little and coaxed it towards a moth, which promptly fluttered away. Again she tried, making the breeze stronger by increments, until it could blow the moths out through her open window.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>